Lucha de poder
by Anhara S
Summary: “Entonces supongo, mi querida señorita, que tendremos que aprender a compartir”. Holmes y Mary compiten sobre algo.


**Summary:** "Entonces supongo, mi querida señorita, que tendremos que aprender a compartir".

**Personajes:** Sherlock Holmes, Mary Morstang, menciones de John Watson.

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock Holmes y compañia pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y en este caso también, posiblemente a los señores Guy Ritchie, Robert Downey Jr y Jude Law.

**N/A (PASA POR AQUI ANTES DE SEGUIR):** Fragmento de un fic escrito en mis escasos ratos libres, que es mi actual obsesión y que si sigue en mi cabeza y en mi PC durante mucho mas tiempo me veré obligada a publicar. La interacción que observe en la pantalla entre Watson, Holmes y la señorita Morstang me condujo a escribir esto, y mucho más. Es posible que así, por separado no tenga mucho sentido, pero es lo unico medianamente coherente que soy capaz de publicar sin desvelar la futura trama, la cual en realidad, conociendome es posible que nunca llegue a desvelar.

**Advertencia (Y POR AQUI TAMBIÉN):** Este fic se puede considerar como Bromance, como Slash, o como simple amistad, así que de momento y si algun día sigue adelante, pondre las advertencias necesarias. De momento, es apto para todos los publicos, creo.

* * *

**·· LUCHA DE PODER ··**

"Entonces supongo, mi querida _señorita_, que tendremos que aprender a compartir".

Sherlock Holmes siente aquella delicada mano contra su mejilla, antes incluso de que a ella se le ocurra levantarla. Ve sus frágiles dedos, blancos de tanto frotarlos con jabón para hacer desaparecer las manchas de tinta. Ve el anillo con aquella enorme esmeralda engarzada, regalo de un servidor en un erróneo y estúpido gesto de debilidad. Por enterrar el hacha de guerra. Por el bien de Watson. Por el suyo propio seguramente también. Solo ahora que espera con ansia el agudo dolor contra su cara, se da cuenta de cuanto se había equivocado. De lo mucho que había errado al presuponer que Watson-- _No_, que _él, _sería feliz con el buen doctor fuera de su vida.

Solo ahora se da cuenta de que sin Watson en la habitación de al lado. Sin Watson guardándole la espalda, Holmes nunca será capaz de completar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas que es su vida.

Y Holmes no quiere vivir incompleto.

El golpe viene entonces, en ese preciso momento. Un restallido agudo cerca de su oreja y Holmes se muerde la lengua para evitar sonreír contra aquel previsible ardor en su mejilla y hace una mueca ante el gesto.

Previsible, sí. Pero doloroso, también.

Aun así, nada que alguien como él no haya encarado mil veces antes ya. La furia de una mujer era, decían algunos, como la calma silenciosa antes de una tempestad.

Bien, Holmes piensa al levantar la mirada para encontrarse con aquellas tempestades azules, nada más lejos de la verdad.

"Como te atreves…" Mary dice a duras penas, la ira nublando cada una de sus palabras. De nuevo, Holmes ve la mano levantada contra su mejilla antes de realmente ocurra, pero esta vez la historia será diferente.

Holmes agarra sin realmente ver la frágil muñeca, demasiados años en el ring como para no poder anticipar un movimiento como ese. Ella da un pequeño gritito de sorpresa y Holmes tiene la repentina noción de que si a ella se le ocurriese emitir el mas ligero grito para alertar a Watson al otro lado de la casa, entonces-- digamos que cada uno de sus meticulosos planes se irán por el agujero del desagüe.

Pero ella no grita, y Holmes realmente tiene que aplaudirla por ello. Aunque será en otro momento. En ese, esta demasiado ocupado impidiendo que su cara sufra más de lo debido.

"Lo siento querida, pero nunca he sido de los que les gusta poner la otra mejilla" comenta, soltando rápidamente su mano, no vaya a ser que ella cambie de opinión y le de por gritar a los cuatro vientos _-Y a Watson-_ violación o algo igual de mundano.

Holmes sabe que alguien como Mary nunca haría algo como eso en una situación normal pero aquella, se dice cuando ve la expresión furibunda de la institutriz, había dejado de serlo hacia algún tiempo.

Ella, Holmes lo ve con total claridad entonces, se siente arrinconada. Sola. Contra las cuerdas. De ahí su frustración. De ahí la bofetada. Y su rabia. Por amar al único hombre _-en probablemente toda Inglaterra-_ que nunca será suyo. No, enteramente. No, mientras él tenga algo que decir. Y Sherlock Holmes siempre tiene algo que decir.

Holmes había estado predispuesto a compartir si era necesario, pero si aquella buena mujer le niega lo que por derecho, por sangre derramada y por mil motivos mas es legítimamente suyo, entonces-- bien, que así fuese.

Con una última mirada a aquellas bonitas facciones enfurecidas, Holmes sonríe. La sensible piel de su mejilla doliéndose ante el gesto.

"Siento que las cosas tengan que ser así" miente, porque realmente lo único que siente es tener que perder un tiempo innecesario en ganar a Watson aun mas para su causa.

Es decir; sí, quizás Holmes tiene las de perder contra aquella piel de porcelana y aquellos preciosos ojos azules pero si Watson realmente hubiese sido un hombre que prestase atención a aquellas nimiedades, entonces Holmes haría tiempo que lo hubiese perdido.

Watson es un hombre atractivo. Terriblemente atractivo, si le apuras. Y decente. Su elegancia y su perfecta apariencia habían hecho las delicias de muchas mujeres antes de que la dulce Mary llegase. Mujeres tan buenas o mejores que aquella institutriz, y a todas -absolutamente a todas- las había acabado dando carpetazo por el bueno de Holmes.

Está bien, quizás no exactamente por el bueno de Holmes en particular. Seguro, algún caso, alguna afrenta policial o cualquier otra tontería se había puesto entre todas aquellas mujeres y el doctor -A Holmes nunca le habían interesado lo mas mínimo los detalles de las rupturas de su amigo. Hasta ahora- pero en definitiva, todas aquellas predispuestas muchachas que habían compartido la cama de Watson ya no lo hacían.

Por él.

Holmes se permite una sonrisa complacida, mientras escucha los pasos de Watson acercandose a ellos y se repantinga en el sofá con expresión triunfante.

Mary _-la dulce y bonita Mary-_ solo sería la siguiente.

* * *

**Aclaraciones de última hora:** Holmes no es cruel. Es-- Holmes. Es humano y como tal lucha por lo que es suyo. Aunque en este caso sea Watson. Creo que plasmar a Holmes como alguien desprovisto de total emoción no es algo creíble. También, recordar, que estoy basandome mayoritariamente en el film, así que es posible que para aquellos que no lo hayan visto, su actitud se salga un poco de contexto. Para el resto, ¿Que tal fue?. ¿Digno de reviews?.

Saludos.


End file.
